


10+ Things I Hate About Steve Rogers

by MarieanMuse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard and Odin are trying to be good parents, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, M/M, Misunderstandings, So Howard and Odin's C+ Parenting, Steve may come off as a bit of a jerk, Will he redeem himself? idk, Ya'all know how this will end, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieanMuse/pseuds/MarieanMuse
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are secretly dating orweredating until Steve cheats on Tony with Bucky.But, Bucky refuses to date Steve until Tony finds happiness once again.Enter hare-brain schemes of hiring the school burnout, Loki Odinson to serenade the one and only Tony Stark.It goes as well as you expect it to.





	1. His Foolproof Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have shit tonne of other works to update and real life stuff to do but this plot wouldn't leave me so here we all are.
> 
> slightly inspired by '10 things I hate about you' but not 100% compliant.

"Do you know Tony Stark?" The question is directed at a pale raven-haired teen who responds with a nonchalant shrug, "Can't say I have heard of him."

"He was your physics lab partner last week!" Steve yells incredulously.

"Well, why did you bother to ask if you knew that already?" is the snarky reply.

"Steve, let me handle this. Loki, right?" Natasha smiles, a caricature of friendliness. " I am Natasha and this is my friend, Steve."

"I don't know why you are playing the humility card by introducing yourself when you are the head-cheerleader and he is the captain of the football team. You two are the epitome of the American highschool stereotype."

Natasha continues to smile, unaffected. "Well, we didn't want to presume."

"Sure. Now, if that's all. I have a class to attend." Loki shuts his locker with a dramatic flourish and waves at them mockingly.

"You have 5th period off. I checked." Natasha smirks.

"What do I owe for the honour of a stalker?" Loki asks amused but eyes sharpening with critique.

"We have a proposition for you." Natasha finally says.

"Sorry, I don't do threesomes."

"You bast-" Steve is interrupted by Natasha placing a calming hand on his chest. "We can all come to a mutually beneficial agreement here. You do us a favour and in return, we do you a favour."

"And, why would I want a favour from you?" Loki scoffs.

"But you want money." Natasha says without missing a beat.

Loki scoffs once again, "Again, why would I want money from you. Last time I checked my family was still rich."

"They are but I don't think they would want to pay for your drugs." Natasha states and beside her Steve looks smug.

Loki stares at them blankly, his face arranged into an unreadable expression but a moment later splits into a machiavellian grin, "Guess, you caught me. So what favour do you want, if it's not my body."

Natasha opens her mouth to reply but its Steve who blurts out, "I need you to take Tony Stark on a date."


	2. His stupid DQ Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews :))) It motivated me to pump this chapter out all the faster.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even though there is no Tony in this.  
> And as for those who may not get the pig's blood reference below, it's from a movie, 'Carrie', where two people play a prank on Carrie who is a shy and bullied girl by dumping pig's blood over her after rigging the prom to make her win.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes(if any) are mine :(

"I take him out on a date and what? You dump pig's blood on him during Prom? Even for you dumb stereotypes isn't that a little too stereotypical? Bullying the nerd. Plus she ends up killing them in the movie, you know that right?" Loki says."

Just do this. No question asked." Natasha looks at him straight in the eye, obviously trying to get him to submit. It isn't working and he lets her know it isn't working by smirking at her.

"Is Stark even gay?" Loki doesn't miss the quick exchange of glances.

'Interesting', he thinks. "Are we bullying the gay kid now? And here I thought Captain here was a boy-scout."

"It isn't like that!" Steve is too quick to respond and Loki looks unimpressed. 

Steve cowers a little at his own outburst and adds, "We aren't trying to bully Tony. That's all you have to know. There won't be any pig's blood. I don't even know where we can get that! Just a few dates and prom in a month. Show Tony a good time. Then gently break up with him afterwards. Nobody will be hurting Tony during or after this."

Loki counts the times Rogers called Stark by his name. Highschool drama has never interested Loki but this has him intrigued, "The fact that you don't want me asking questions makes me want to ask questions."

"$50 and no questions asked." Natasha says.

Loki looks unimpressed. "I take Stark out on a date and I don't ask questions. That will cost you 100." He then mockingly adds, "Drugs aren't cheap, Captain."

"That all?" Natasha speaks up not rising to the bait.

Loki holds up a finger and makes a shushing sound. He pulls his phone out and starts going through it while the other two wait impatiently, "Lets see, another $40 for the movie tickets. Add in $10 for popcorn and $14 for drinks. He seems like a hot dog so extra $5? And I don't have a car so add in $30 for the Uber. That makes a grand total of…" Loki makes a show of it as he announces, "$199. Let's add in $1 for some spearmint and even it out. Don't look so sour, Rogers. Blame capitalism." 

Loki for his part enjoys the expression that befalls the two before him. The cheerleader is of course the first to recover and looks at the captain questioningly. A look passes between then. It is Natasha who speaks first, "150 for the whole deal."

Loki hums thoughtfully then asks, "You got gift cards?"

Confusion clouds their features but Steve nods hesitantly.

"Uh..guess I do?"

Loki raises his eyebrow expectantly. Steve continues to frown in confusion and pulls out his wallet. He rifles through it and produces two cards. "I have a 20 dollar Dairy Queen and this Starbucks one still has some-" Before Steve can finish, Loki pulls the gift cards off the other's hands and pockets it.

"And you, Ms. Cheerleader?"

"Sorry, I don't have my purse with me." She says and smiles at him thinly.

Loki shrugs and states, "We have a deal. $150. Payout first." Loki puts his open palm forward and wiggles his fingers, all the while smiling widely.

Natasha hisses, "No, you get your payout when we know you took Stark out for a date. Consider the gift cards your payout for now."

Loki's false smile drops instantly, replaced by a sneer, "Listen here, and listen good. You think you have the leverage here but trust me when I say you don't. Nothing is stopping me from running to Stark right now and telling of all this." The smile is back and it is all teeth. "But as a sign of goodwill, I will only demand 100 upfront. I will graciously pay for the popcorn and Stark can go without that hotdog for now, I suppose."

Natasha and Steve look least bit impressed by him and Loki pats himself on the back mentally. The two before him once again exchange glances and Steve nods this time. He pulls out two fifty dollar bills and hands it to Loki who smoothly folds the bills in half and pockets it.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Loki mock salutes them and leaves. He feels the glaring daggers on his back but he is all too amused.

'Finally, something interesting in this god forsaken school.' He thinks and hopes Stark doesn't want to watch some fucking rom-com because if he does, Loki is doubling his fees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


End file.
